Little Miss Shuggazoom
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: When Little Beauty Pagent Princess start to dissapear the monkey team will do any thing to find them. Even dress like a girl and enter a Little Miss Shugazoom Pagent? Based on a Deviantart photo by dr-innocentchill. Link on my profile.
1. The plan

_**Based on a Deviantart Photo of Chiro which was so hilarious I made this fanfiction.**_

_**Look for the link on my profile.**_

_**And here is the new story. Enjoy**_

_**I'm new so just R&R to my story hope you like it. **_

* * *

**Pagent Girl**

**Chapter 1**

On a bright sunny day in Shuggazoom all was calm. Kids playing, Birds singing, and the hyperforce just chilling in the super robot.

Everyone was doing their basic routine.

Otto working on the robot, Gibson working on science discoveries, Antauri meditating, Nova and Sprx fighting in the training room,

and their leader Chiro watching Tv in his room watching the Sun riders until a news reporter popped upon the screen.

"We inturupt your program to bring you a special report." Said the reporter.

"Our top story two more girls went missing during this month. Girls Nichole Asmel and Amber Lopez went missing during the 'Little Miss Sweet Pea Pagent'."

"What?"

"...Some say they haven't seen the girls since last week. But the kidnapper is still on the loose. And all these girls were kidnaped during a Beauty Pagent."

Keesha Brown, 'Little Miss Glitz'.

Abrianna Jones, 'Little Miss Kings and Queens Pagent'.

And Briana Carter, 'Little Miss Universal Royal Pagent'.

"And keep a look out for these girls: Nichole Asmel, Amber Lopez, Keesha Brown, Abrianna Jones, and Briana Carter. "

Chiro turned off the TV and made his way to the main computer.

"Guys did you hear, 2 more girls got kidnaped."


	2. Shopping

********************

****

_**Based on a Deviantart Photo of Chiro which was so hilarious I made this fanfiction.**_

_**Look for the link on my profile.**_

_**And here is the new story. Enjoy**_

_**I'm new so just R&R to my story hope you like it. **_

* * *

**Pagent Girl**

**Chapter 2**

(Nova's POV)

"Well, we got a plan but you won't like it." I said.

"Well what is it?"

********************

**

* * *

**

**At the mall**

"Come on out Chashica!" Said Sprx giggling with Otto and Nova.

Chiro came out in a large pink strapless dress with sparkles on the top and some sprinkled on the middle.

"I feel so stupid."

"But you look so cute, Chiro."

"How did I agree to this?"

"Don't you remember." Said Nova with a slight giggling smile on his face

****************

********

**

* * *

**************

Flashback

**"We got a plan but you won't like it." Said Gibson.**

"Well what is it?"

**"We need you to enter the pagent and if the judges love you the kidnapper will come after you**

**and contact us and we'll find you and we'll defeat the kidnapper and call it a day" Said Sprx.**

**"Oh no way! I'm not entering a beauty pagent!"**

**"We'll be able to find the kidnapper and save the girls. Come on what do you say?" Said Otto.**

**"Fine. But this is all behind us oune this is over."**

**"Deal." Everyone said.**

**

* * *

**

"Oh now I remember. Can we leave now I don't want to be seen here."

"Alright." I said

"Yeah, come on Chachica." Said Otto laughing with Sprx.

* * *

**Hope your liking the story so far anyway R&R me.**

**BTW Chiro's new name is Chachica(Sha-shee-ca). XD**


	3. The training

********************

****

_**Based on a Deviantart Photo of Chiro which was so hilarious I made this fanfiction.**_

_**Look for the link on my profile and the dress.**_

_**And here is the new story. Enjoy**_

_**I'm new so just R&R to my story hope you like it. **_

* * *

**Pagent Girl**

**Chapter 3**

**Back in the super robot**

(Chiro's POV)

"Chiro!" I heard Nova call me.

"Yeah, Nova?"

"Come on. The pagent is in a few days so I'm gonna train you into being a girl." She said dragging me to her room.

"But why are you training me?"

"1:I've know how to do this and I'm the only girl on this team you know.

So come on we have to work on your walk, talent, and mostly your speech."

"Why are we working on my speech?"

"Yor dressed as a girl do you want people to know your Chiro dressed in a frilly pink dress, compeating in a beauty pagent for girls and..."

"Ok, ok I get it! Geez!"

"Come on." She said as we entered her room.

* * *

**Sorry if the story's short. Hope your liking the story so far anyway R&R me.**

**BTW Chiro's new name is Chachica(Sha-shee-ca). XD**


	4. Stop complaining

********************

****

_**Based on a Deviantart Photo of Chiro which was so hilarious I made this fanfiction.**_

_**Look for the link on my profile and the dress.**_

_**And here is the new story. Enjoy**_

_**I'm new so just R&R to my story hope you like it. **_

* * *

**Pagent Girl**

**Chapter 4**

"Come on Chiro."

"I'm trying to keep my balance, Nova. These pumps do girls wear these?"

"Here let's try it again." She said rolling her eyes.

Chiro walked back to the wall trying his walk but fell flat on his behind.**(LOL :)**

"Ouch!"

Nova started to laugh as he started to get up.

"Stop laughing!"

"Sorry, I..coulden't help it. Ok I'm done." She said clearing her throat.

"I'm taking off the heels!"

"Why? You almost had the walk down."

"This is stupid, my feet hurt, my back hurts, and I'm pretty sure I got blisters."

"Well you do have the complain like a girl."

"Ugh! You owe me big time."

**A few hours later**

Chiro and Nova had most of the routine that girls would do almost done.

"There you got it."

"I'm happy that the pagent is tomorrow, and this could be over."

* * *

**Sorry if the story's short. Hope your liking the story so far anyway R&R me.**

**And I just had to shorten the days.**


	5. Getting Ready

************************

****

_**Based on a Deviantart Photo of Chiro which was so hilarious I made this fanfiction.**_

_**Look on my profile I got a poll for Chiro's talents. **_

_**And here is the new story. Enjoy**_

_**I'm new so just R&R to my story hope you like it. **_

* * *

**Pagent Girl**

**Chapter 5**

_The next day_

"Nova do I still have to do this?"

"Hey do you want to save the girls or not?"

"Fine. Just do my makeup."

"Ok."

After Chiro's make up was done he put on his dress, pumps, and wig. Sprx came into Nova's room after Chiro was dressed.

Sprx started laughing.

"I wished I had a camera!"

"Oh, haha. Laugh it up Sprx."

"But Chiro, you look so cute!" Said Nova.

"Whatever."

"But wait you're missing something." Said Sprx.

"What?"

"Hold on."

Sprx came out with a small briefcase and opened them and brought out two small water balloons and handed them to Chiro.

"Here."

"Uh... What are these for?"

"You stuff them in the top.

"Wha...? S-sparx!" Nova yelled.

"What? It's a beauty pagent."Sprx argued with her.

"Yeah. Its a 'Beauty Pagent' not a "booby" pagent. Where did you get these from anyway?"

"Online.

"Well return them."Said Chiro.

"I can't, Ma Shenco used them."

"AHH!" Chiro jurked his hands away from the balloons and they both bounced off the floor to each direction of the room.

"Come on."

* * *

_**Hope your liking the story so far anyway R&R me. Btw: the Water balloon thing I had to add I was watching Icarly "Iwas a pagent girl" episode.**_

_**Look on my profile for Chiro's talent.**_


	6. Meet the contestant

****************************

****

_**Based on a Deviantart Photo of Chiro which was so hilarious I made this fanfiction.**_

_**Look on my profile I got a poll for Chiro's talents. **_

_**And here is the new story. Enjoy**_

_**I'm new so just R&R to my story hope you like it. **_

* * *

**Pagent Girl**

**Chapter 6**

At the pagent

"You wait here I'm gonna sign you in."

"What am I suppost to do in the meantime?"

"I don't know talk to the other girls."

Nova then walked away to enter "Chashica" in.

Chiro walked over to a girl that was getting her hair done.

"Hi. My names Chashica." Said as a girl voice simulator that Gibson made for him.**(A\N the simulator sounds like Jinmay.)**

"Hi. I'm Cloe," Said a blond girl wearing a long orange spagettie strap dress.

"And this is my sister Lindsay." She said pointing to a blond girl wearing a pink bejeweled tank top. Blue jeans and pink pumps.

"I'm Lindsay."

"Stop walking." She said holding her hand up.

"Is this your first time trying out for this?"

"No. I entered hundred of pagents and I totally won them all."

"Awsome. I'm just worried about the dissaperance of the other pagent queens. But can you give me some tips about the pagent."

"Alright. Look at the crowd, Keep up your appearence, and most importantily smile."

"Thanks. And good luck."

"You too."

Nova came back and she saw Chiro talking to a girl.

"Who was that?"

"A girl that's entering the pagent."

"And she might be a culprit?"

"No, she's too nice and she's too stupid." Said Chiro pointing to the sisters.

"Well the guys are around the place keeping track of whats going on."

"All girls please report to the stage for the starting of the pagent."

"Good luck Chashica." Said Nova laughing away.

"Ok just remember smile, get kidnapped, and catch the person doing this and it'll all be over."

He said adjusting his dress and stockings.

"I can't believe Big Mama wore this in the movies."

* * *

_**Hope your liking the story so far anyway R&R me. **__**Look on my profile for Chiro's talent. Sorry to all the girls named Cloe and/or Lindsay.**_


	7. Showtime

****

****

_**Based on a Deviantart Photo of Chiro which was so hilarious I made this fanfiction.**_

_**Look on my profile I got a poll for Chiro's talents. **_

_**And here is the new story. Enjoy**_

_**I'm new so just R&R to my story hope you like it. **_

* * *

**Pagent Girl**

**Chapter 6**

"Everybody ready?" Said Nova through the communicator.

"Ready Nova." Said Gibson.

"Ready." Said Antauri.

"Ready." Said Sprx.

"Ready." Said Otto.

**"Welcome to the Miss Shuggazoom Pagent!" **Said a female announcer.

All the girls started to line up in front of the stage.

"Let's meet the girls!"

One of the girls came up and said her name and age.

And they were down to three girls.

"My name's Cloe, I'm 13 years old and I save animals."

"My name's Uniqua, I'm 14 years old and I love to write poetry."

"I'm Chachica, I'm 13 years old and I love video games."

"Well not what I was hoping for but ok." Said Nova.

"One of these lovley girls will take home the competant 'Little Miss Shuggazoom' crown and the title of 'Little Miss Shuggazoom'!"

"Soom we will have the Q& A's, and Talent portion of the contest."

All the girls started to walk off stage and get ready for the Q&A's.

Nova made her way to backstage to meet Chiro.

"You did great Chiro but keep a look out for the kidnappers."

"Right."

"Good luck."

* * *

_Hope your liking the story so far anyway R&R me. __Look on my profile for Chiro's talent. Sorry to all the girls named Cloe and/or Lindsay._


	8. Q&A's

_**Based on a Deviantart Photo of Chiro which was so hilarious I made this fanfiction.**_

_**Look on my profile I got a poll for Chiro's talents. **_

_**And here is the new story. Enjoy**_

_**I'm new so just R&R to my story hope you like it. **_

**

* * *

**

**Pagent Girl**

**Chapter 7**

"Now to the Q&A's of the pagent. First we have Cloe!"

The crowd applused for the girl walking on stage.

"Cloe in Shuggazoom what do you plan to do about the pollution of Shuggazoom?"

"Well I thing that we should clean up our act recycle and always wear a smile on our faces." She said showing a huge smile.

There was nothing but silance in the background.

"Oh and I believe in world peace." She finished with a wink.

The crowd started to go wild by her responce.

"Well that looks simple enough."

Chiro saw Cloe walk by.

"How do you do it?"

"Oh, it's super easy. All you gotta do is smile and say like 'end world hunger for the children'. That will eat them up."

"Ok. Good luck."

"Good luck."

After all the other girls were answering questions it was Chiro's turn.

"Ok Chashica, here's your question. What do you plan to do about the destroyed parks on shuggazoom?"

"Well I plan to always replace the playiing equipment and make sure that everyone is doing their part so how about we get up get out and end world hunger for the children?"

The crowd started to scream and shout for the commit.

"Thanks Chashica!" The announcer said while Chiro walked away.

"That was awsome Chiro." Nova said.

"Ahhhhh!" There was a scream from one of the girls Chiro and Novba turned around and saw a girl with red hair and wearing a purple dress being dragged away.

"Come on!" Said Nova running to save the girl along with Chiro.

They chased her around back and they grabbed the girl's arm but the kidnapper squirted a purple goo at themm which caused them to let go of the girl's arm.

"What was that?" Asked Nova.

* * *

**_Hope your liking the story so far anyway R&R me. __Look on my profile for Chiro's talent. _**


	9. Kidnapping and running

_**Based on a Deviantart Photo of Chiro which was so hilarious I made this fanfiction.**_

_**Look on my profile for the link.**_

_**And here is the new story. Enjoy**_

_**I'm new so just R&R to my story hope you like it. **_

_****__**Look on my profile I got a poll for Chiro's talents. **_

_****__**Polls close soon.**_

**

* * *

**

**Pagent Girl**

**Chapter 8**

"What was that?" Asked Nova.

"I don't know but we better search."

Chiro and Nova ran around the back and started to search.

They both heard some more screams and they started to search for the sound.

"No! Stop! Leave me alone!"

They found three more girls getting taken away.

"Hey stop!" Said Chiro.

The figure turned around and ran off with the girls.

Chiro and Nova chased the kidnapper.

"How do girls run in these?" Said Chiro stumbling to grab the kidnapper.

"Shut up and run!" Yelled Nova.

The figure sprayed a magenta goop from its hand to slow them down.

"Look out!" Said Nova pushing Chiro out the way and getting stuck.

"Nova!"

The figure kicked Chiro away from Nova making him dizzy.

"Chiro!"

"Nova!"

* * *

**_Hope your liking the story so far anyway R&R me._**

**_I've been getting reviews for a longer chapter but I just make them short._**

******_So thanks for the reviews and as a token of my thoughtfulness. I'll write 2 or 3 chapters. Thx so much_**


	10. Help me

_**Based on a Deviantart Photo of Chiro which was so hilarious I made this fanfiction.**_

_**Look on my profile for the link.**_

_**And here is the new story. Enjoy**_

_**I'm new so just R&R to my story hope you like it. **_

**

* * *

**

**Pagent Girl**

**Chapter 9**

"Nova? Nova!"

Chiro went looking around for nova but he crashed into Cloe.

"Hey Chashica. what are you doing over here?" She asked nervously.

"Oh nothing I...uh...just...lost my lipgloss." Chiro lied.

"Uh well you could use mine if you want."

"No...mines is special...its...uh...used for good luck."

"Well ok do you need my help finding it."

"Uhh...no that's ok I'll find it."

"Well ok but hurry up the talent part of the Pagent starts in an hour."

"Ok. Bye."

"Later."

While Cloe was walking away a magenta goop like rope grabbed her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!"

"Cloe?" Chiro turned around and saw Cloe being kidnapped.

"Cloe!"

Chiro started to run and he grabbed her by her arms and pulled with all his strength.

"Hold on!"

* * *

"Ugh."

Nova woke up in a magenta like bubble force field. She looked around and saw the kidnapped pagent girls unconchess.**(A/N:Did I spell it right?)**

"Huh wha?"

"So glad you could wake up sweetheart."

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Let's just say a girl who dreamed of winning this pagent wants to win."

"So your the kidnapper!"

"Oh no sweetie let's just say, I'm the queen."

The mysterious person shot a neon pink thunder shock which electricuted Nova until she was unconchess.

* * *

**_"_**Hold on Cloe!"

Chiro grabbed hold of Cloe's arm but the figure grabbed by the waist Chiro too.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Chiro and Cloe tried to wiggle free but the figure sprayed a purple misty cloud which started to make them both sleep in to a pit of unconchessness.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hope your liking the story so far anyway R&R me._**

**_Please read my other story "My Girlfriend's A Vampire."_**

**_I've been getting reviews for a longer chapter but I just make them short._**

**_So thanks for the reviews and as a token of my thoughtfulness. I'll write 2 or 3 chapters. Thx so much_**


	11. You!

_**Based on a Deviantart Photo of Chiro which was so hilarious I made this fanfiction.**_

_**Look on my profile for the link.**_

_**And here is the new story. Enjoy**_

_**I'm new so just R&R to my story hope you like it. **_

_**Sorry if the chapter is off.**_

**

* * *

**

**Pagent Girl**

**Chapter 11**

"Ugh...,huh? Wha...?" Chiro looked around and saw the other pagent girls knocked out in a force field.

"Chiro?" Said Nova.

"Nova!"

"Am I glad to see you."

"You alright?"

"Yeah. But how do we get out of here?"

"Oh you don't get out of here." Said a mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" Yelled a ticked Nova.

The figure came out wearing a purple body suit that hugged her body she had blond hair and the magenta blob that kidnapped them looked like her.

"Lindsay?" Exclamed Chiro.

"Yeah. It's me!"

"But why are you doing this?"

"Because, ever since I was little my sister has been putting me down. She's been joining Beauty Pagents ever since she was born she gets the attention, the guys, and the spot light!"

"So why are you kidnapping the girls?" Asked a very steamed Nova.

"I'll finally get the attention I always wanted. All I had to do was elimanate the compitation.

People say I look like my sister so once I get on that stage I'm gonna sing my song. Once I start they all will be under my control!"

She started to laugh evilly.

"The talent part of the contest will start in 5 minutes." Said the announcer.

"You'll never get away with this!" Shouted Nova.

"Uh...I think I just did."

Lindsay pulled out a small powder case that had blue wires around it.

She pressed a small button on the side that opened and showed 15 minutes in the mirror, and started to count down.

"This bomb is tend to go off in 15 minutes. Just enough time for me to win the crown and for us to get out of here. Come on, we got a pagent to win!"

Her and the blob started to make their was up the stairs.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Major clifhanger!_**

**_Will they get out in time?_**

**_Find out in the next chapter._**

**_Hope your liking the story so far anyway R&R me._**

**_Please read my other story "My Girlfriend's A Vampire."_**


	12. Escaped

_**Based on a Deviantart Photo of Chiro which was so hilarious I made this fanfiction.**_

_**Look on my profile for the link.**_

_**And here is the new story. Enjoy**_

_**I'm new so just R&R to my story hope you like it. **_

* * *

**Pagent Girl**

**Chapter 12**

"Nova we got to get out of here."

"I'll try to call the team if I can."

Nova used her communicator to call the team.

"Nova where are you?" Said Sprx.

"I don't know where we are but Chiro's here with me and there is a bomb that's about to go off in 10 minutes."

"Don't worry, I pinpointed your locatation we'll be there in a minute."

Nova turned her direction to Chiro.

"Don't worry Chiro, the team's coming."

"Ok. But how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know."

Then the rest of the team entered the locatation where Nova and Chiro were.

"Hey, You guys!" Yelled Chiro.

Otto came to Chiro and used his saw to get them out.

"Thanks Otto."

"You guys got to get the girls out of here, there's only 8 minutes left on the bomb. We'll take care of Lindsay."

Chiro and Nova made there way to the stage where they found Lindsay already singing.

"Oh no, were too late." Said Nova.

"Wait look!"

Chiro saw that there was a black cloud hovering above the whole ceiling and there was small pink ghost like clouds getting sucked up into the clouds.

All the souls were captured and everyone dropped to the ground.

She stopped singing her song and her magenta blob coiled abound her neck like a snake.

"Don't worry me pretty after we're finished with this pathedic world were gonna hit the universe."

"Oh no you won't Lindsay!"

Lindsay turned around to see Nova and Chiro behind her.

"Hahahahaha! Your too cute, you think you can just escape my force field and try to defeat me? Well guess again."

Lindsay attacked Chiro and did a few front flips and kicked Chiro in his torso which made him stumble back and and fall.

"Chiro!" Nova tried to help him but her leg was caught by the magenta blob.

"Hey let me go!"

Nova struggled to get loose but the magenta blob turned her upside down and threw her to Chiro.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Your so pahedic defeating you will be easy!"

"Blob restrain them!"

The blob sprayed a sticky splat of goo on them which caused them to stick to the wall.

"Hahahahaha! Now for the grand finally!"

Lindsay prepared a beam from her hands aiming at them both.

"!"

* * *

**_Hope your liking the story so far anyway R&R me._**

**_Please read my other story "My Girlfriend's A Vampire."_**


	13. Ready for battle

_**Sorry that I haven't been uploading for weeks but I just wanted to upload this chapter before I'm banned from the computer by my mom. This stunks seriously. X(**_

* * *

**Pagent Girl**

**Chapter **

"Hahahahaha! Now for the grand finally!"

Lindsay prepared a beam from her hands aiming at them both.

Lindsay was shot with a blue lasor.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Chiro and Nova turned around to see Cloe standing near by.

"Cloe!" Chiro said.

"Well looks like my sister escaped."

"Yeah. I escaped. I coulden't let you win the pagent and become queen."

"Queen?" Chiro asked.

"Bring it on little sister." Said Lindsay.

"Gladly."

Lindsay shot an energy blast from her hands but Cloe doged it.

"Nova I got to help Cloe. Go help the others with the other girls."

"Right Chiro."

Nova ran to the direction where the others were.

"Two agenst one, this will be way to easy."

* * *

**_Hope your liking the story so far anyway R&R me._**

**_Please read my other story "My Girlfriend's A Vampire."_**


	14. Important AN

**Pagent Girl**

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers of My girlfriend is a vampire and Little miss shuggazoom I'm sorry to say this but this story is not going to be finished.**

**I'm sorry but this story is running low on ideas and I hope you can understand sorry.**


	15. Final Fight

**WELCOME BACK TO LITTLE MISS SHUGGAZOOM! I ran out of ideas but I got a little bit of a jolt and I'll try to see what you think.**

* * *

"Chashica you hit her high I'll hit her low." Cloe said.

Chiro started to run to Lindsay then Lindsay.

"Thunder punch!"

Lindsay backflipped from Chiro's attack and shot a laser at him.

There was an explosion and Cloe ran from the smoke and grabbed her sister's hand.

"I can't let you take the throne!"

Cloe shot a blue electrical spark at her Lindsay.

Lindsay fell from the shock.

Lindsay's hair was blowing wildly.

"Uh oh."

Lindsay grabbed her sister with her hair restricting her.

"What throne?" Chiro asked.

"The thrown our kind has had I'm a Karantaka." **(A/N:Don't ask**.**)** "We compete in beauty pagents and the girl with the most crowns are chosen to win the greatest pagent. And the 4 girls that win the final battle gets crowned it happenes every 200 years." Cloe said.

"And this year will be mine!" Lindsay said throwing Cloe at the wall knocking her out.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Hyyah!" Chiro kicked lindsay in the face mid air.

He ran to Cloe.

"Cloe you got to wake up." He said shaking her.

"Huh, what?"

"Lindsay's gotta be stopped!" Lindsay's blob grabbed Chiro's waist.

"Pretty blue fire fist!" Cloe yelled blowing Lindsay's blob to pieces.

"My baby! Oh mommy's little helper." She said collecting the pieces of the goo flying down into her hand.

Lindsay looked up to see Cloe grab her hair and swing her around the stage she let go and threw her to the ground.

Lindsay struggled to get up but she looked up and saw Cloe in front of her.

"Lightning strike!"

Cloe's attack electricuted Lindsay knocking her out.

"No one likes a cheater Lindsay."


	16. Crowning

**WELCOME BACK TO LITTLE MISS SHUGGAZOOM! Sorry to the people that voted for Chiro's talent but I won't post Chiro singing Sorry.**

* * *

(Chiro's POV)

"Chashica thanks for saving me." Cloe said hugging me.

I started blush. "Uh..no problem."

There was the black cloud that sucked in the audiance souls formed around and returned the souls.

The monkey team came out.

"Hey kid, what happened?" Sprx asked.

"Oh, nothing." Cloe replied.

"We defeated Lindsay and everything returned to normal." Chiro said.

* * *

"Now, since evrything is back to the way it is we are now gonna crown Little Miss Shuggazoom! This year's Little Miss Shuggazoom is..." The announcer said.

"Listen, no matter what we'll stay friend no matter who wins." Cloe said.

"Thanks Cloe."

"Chashica!"

"What?" The Chiro said as the crowd applaused.

Chiro went up and they put a large crown on his head.

"Congradulations!"

"Wait!" Chiro yelled. "I can't accept being your Little Miss Shuggazoom. And I want to give this crown to my dear friend Cloe!"

Cloe stepped next to Chiro and he placed the crown on her head.

"Thanks Chashica." Cloe said hugging Chiro.


	17. We never speak of this again

**WELCOME BACK TO LITTLE MISS SHUGGAZOOM! This is the FINAL CHAPTER! ENJOY! And I so excited that my birthday is in a few days send me the best birthday wishes you can.**

* * *

(Chiro's POV)

"That was a nice thing you did Chiro." Nova said.

"Thanks Nova."

"Hey Chashica!" Nova and I saw Cloe waving to them.

"Go ahead I'll catch up with you." She told me.

I ran to Cloe.

"Hey Cloe."

"Thanks for giving me the crown...Chiro."

"Um...I'm not Chiro."

"I know it's you. No one can do a thunder punch like you."

"So you're gonna tell everyone that I was in a beauuty pagent?"

"No. I want to thank you for helping me handle my sister."

"No problem."

"Chiro!"

"Thanks Chiro and your secret is safe with me." Cloe left.

"What did Cloe want?" Nova said.

"Nothing inportant. And we're never gonna bring this up again."

"Don't worry I won't tell alot of people."

"Thank you." I took off my wig.

There was a flash.

"HAHA! Wait until we send this to everyone on Shuggazoom." Sprx said grabbing the camera from Otto.

"Give me that camera!" I yelled running after Sprx and Otto.


End file.
